Devida Punição
by Alfa Prime
Summary: Depois de Shrek 2, finalmente saberão o que aconteceu com a Fada-Madrinha e garanto, não será nada bonito.


**Devida Punição**

* * *

"ARGHHH. EU TE DISSE QUE OS OGROS...NÃO VIVEM...FELIZES PARA SEMPRE." E num gesto, a Fada-Madrinha lançou um poderoso raio contra Shrek e Fiona, querendo eliminá-los por terem arruinado seus planos.

"HAROLD." Gritou Lilian, vendo seu marido jogar-se na frente do casal de ogros.

"NÃÃÃO." O raio ricocheteou na armadura de Harold, acertando a Fada Madrinha de jeito, aparentemente sem causar nada.

"Urrr. Ahá." Mas antes de poder lançar outro ataque, a enlouquecida fada se desintegrou em bolhas...ou assim todos ao redor pensaram.

* * *

"Ei. Onde estou? O que está havendo? Por que eu...?"

"SILÊNCIO. NÃO FALE SEM PERMISSÃO." Uma voz irritada ecoou pela sala escura onde a Fada-Madrinha se encontrava.

Diante de uma mesa de tribunal que se materializou em sua presença, a Fada mostrou-se um tanto nervosa pelo que iria se dar. No tribunal, 3 seres - um velhinho de longos cabelos branco trajando uma túnica vermelha e faixas laranjas, outro do mesmo tamanho do primeiro de pele verde e longa orelhas e um mais alto que os outros todo vestido de preto exceto pelas faixas brancas na máscara onde se vê seus olhos - a encararam.

"Por favor. Podem me dizer onde estou?"

"Está, senhora, diante do grande conselho dos magos." Respondeu o de túnica vermelha.

"Veio aqui para por seus crimes ser julgada." Continuou o de pele verde.

"M-mas que crimes? O que fiz afinal de contas?"

O de máscara branca gesticulou em língua de sinais, mas a Fada-Madrinha não pareceu entender. O de vermelho precisou explicar.

"Tentar destruir o 'felizes para sempre' de outros seres em prol de ganhos pessoais."

"Só por que queria que a princesa Fiona se casasse com meu filho? Eu tinha feito um trato com o pai dela e só queria que ele cumprisse. É tão errado assim exigir o que é meu por direito?"

"Mesmo que significasse infelizes a outro tornar?" Indagou o mago verde.

"M-mas...Shrek é um ogro. E ogros não vivem felizes para sempre."

O mago negro gesticulou de novo. "Ele perguntou: onde está escrito isso? Tem algum lugar onde diz que 'só os bonitos de aparência podem viver felizes para sempre e os menos favorecidos nesse aspecto que se danem'?" A Fada-Madrinha não soube se defender desta.

"Fada-Madrinha. Pode-se seus poderes usar pra ganhos pessoais tolerar, mas com o 'felizes para sempre' de outros interferir e forçar alguém já casado com outro se juntar imperdoável é. Seu poder você recebeu para felizes a todos fazer e não infelizes pra seus caprichos realizar."

"E o que pretendem fazer comigo?" A Fada-Madrinha pareceu apavorada.

O mago negro falou em mímica de novo. Como antes, ela não entendeu.

"Tem uma escolha: ou sofrer a pena estipulada pelo tribunal por seus crimes ou se livrar, porém seu filho, o Príncipe Encantado, deverá pagar e muito mais do que você."

"Não. Não. Deixe ele fora disso. Eu pagarei pelo que fiz, mas que deixe registrado que não me arrependo de nada e faria tudo de novo." Ela retrucou com orgulho.

"Pois bem. Se esse seu desejo for, seja assim." E os três magos fizeram brilhar seus punhos e um holofote caiu sobre a Fada fazendo-a sumir, não deixando nada além de pequenas fagulhas.

"Nada mau pra mais um dia de trabalho. Qual a próxima pauta?"

"Hmmm. Um chefe que obcecado por trabalho extremamente é, de seus funcionários tirou os hambúrgueres classificados 'os melhores do mundo', mas isso depois podemos ver. Almoçar vamos?"

"Quem quer comida chinesa?" Perguntou o mago negro. Os colegas ficaram surpresa vendo ele falar pela primeira vez.

"Que foi? Eu sempre soube falar. Isso foi ideia do autor. Podemos ir?"

* * *

"Onde estou? Já estou ficando cansada disso de sumir e aparecer em algum lugar onde não sei aonde fica."

"Ei, gracinha. Está perdida? É nova por aqui?"

"Arghhh. Um ogro."

"Ora, claro que sou um ogro. Por que está estranhando?"

Mas antes de poder falar qualquer coisa, a Fada-Madrinha sentiu algo diferente em si. Olhando suas mãos, notou que estavam enormes, inchadas e...verdes."

"Minhas mãos. O que houve com elas? Que aconteceu comigo?" Vendo um balde de água ali perto, correu pra perto e ao se olhar, não conteve o grito.

"AAAAHHHHH. EU VIREI UM OGRO. NÃÃÃÃÃOOO." E o berro foi escutado pro toda a vila habitada...por ogros.

"Ei, beleza. Relaxa. Que tal uma sopa de sapos? Especialidade da vila." A ex-Fada quase desmaiou, vendo que sua sentença era bem pior do que imaginava ser.

"Pelo menos agora, poderei levar minha dieta à sério."

Fim

* * *

**Já faz uma pancada de tempo que quero escrever sobre isso. A Fada-Madrinha tinha que receber um castigo do nível da maldade que causou e o que é melhor do que ser o que ela mais odeia, ou seja, um ser de, na opinião dela, aparência desprestigiada, embora eu não ache o Shrek e os outros ogros feios.**

**Reconhecem os magos que dirigiram o julgamento?**

**O caso que eles pretendem residir depois é uma referência a outra história que vou postar mais pra frente. **


End file.
